


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by somniumfaults



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Aira is a girl, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Femstars, Future Fic, Genderbending, General Amagi Ships Week 2020, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Post-Main Story, Pregnancy Talk, Rinne is a boy, a bit - Freeform, could i make it anymore obvious--, hetbend, talk of having children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: “I…” Her voice stuttered. “I don’t know if I’m ready to have kids anytime soon… but! But!” She untangled her arms from around his neck and held him at arms length by the shoulders. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes lit in a rare fire that was normally reserved for her idols alone. “You’re more stupid than I thought if you think you have to ask me that…”Her next words were strangled, and she averted her gaze for them. “We’ve been each other’s home for a long time. I thought we both knew that.”
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: General Amagi Ships Week





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon request and for day 5 of general amagi ships week! the prompt was home.
> 
> anon's request: "umm,, hetbend rinai with rinne talking about her having his kids?"
> 
> i hope you like it anon!
> 
> i have more fics planned for this week but i am... tired and a bit stressed lately... they will be a bit late.

Aira was used to being suddenly dragged into Rinne’s lap with no prior warning. He was chaotic and impulsive and liked to do things like that, and while it was certainly startling and even troublesome at times, she couldn’t bring herself to mind it. It was simply who he was, and it was another one of those aspects of him that she had grown to become fond of over time. Even when she would protest, they both knew it was simply a practiced act by now and the words were nothing more than half-hearted nagging.

“Rinne-kun! Give me some warning first!”

Rinne buried his face in the skin of her small shoulders, inhaling in the scent of her dragon fruit shampoo as her hair tickled his face. The skin she revealed through her off-the-shoulder crop top was pale and speckled with light freckles, as if someone had taken the time to dust her shoulders in brown sugar. It was just as sweet in Rinne’s opinion, as he pressed long kisses to the bare skin and even sucked a hickey into her neck, which earned him a firm yank of the hair in reprimand.

“Don’t _do that!_ You’re going to leave marks and I’m going to have to listen to Tori-kun nag my ear off again about being unsightly! It’s such a bother to have to cover them up every time I leave the house!”

Rinne earned another, firmer yank to the hair when he sucked harder instead of pulling back like Aira had asked of him. It was only after that did he pull back from the wet skin and comment off-handedly, “The brat is just jealous his boyfriend won’t show him off like I do to you. I gotta make sure people know such a pretty lil thing like you is mine anyway. Pre~tty sure that purple freak in your unit would snatch you up in a moment if I let him.”

The heave of exasperation in Aira’s response left her deflating into Rinne’s chest, tilting her head just slightly so that her nape was further exposed to Rinne’s messy kisses along her shoulder and neck. His arms were wrapped around her stomach, his hands lightly petting her stomach and his thumbs massaging soothing circles into soft skin. Aira was nothing if not thin, but he still adored feeling the squish of her stomach underneath his hands. It reminded him how delicate she was underneath his hands and how quickly he could tear her apart if he wanted to, yet she still left herself helpless in his grasp despite knowing that.

She trusted him despite all his mistakes and flaws, despite knowing he was a filthy person who played around in the mud and sewers of life and had torn up everything about the idols she loved.

It made him want to hold her tight in between his teeth and never let her go.

“Hey, Ai-chan, you wanna have my babies?”

Their quiet moment of peace was immediately broken with Aira shoving herself upright in his lap and sputtering out a panicked exclamation of shock. Rinne was often forward in ways that disgruntled her, and while she had largely managed to acclimate herself to these random outbursts of his, this was something completely new for the both of them. “I–– Wh–– Rinne-kun, _what?”_ She twisted herself around to gape at him in disbelief. “What are you saying?!”

The crack in her voice left Rinne grinning wolfishly at her while he helped her shift herself around till they were facing each other, Aira’s knees framing either side of his lap and her skirt splayed out across his jeans. Once she was settled back in, he pushed himself forward to nip at her lips and seal them in a kiss. His hands were settled down on her hips and he didn’t hesitate to drag one up the muscles of her back in order to tease the hem of her top. It left her shivering under his touch, and she could feel his amused laugh and cheeky grin through their kiss.

She pulled back away when she felt the tips of his fingers actually slip slightly under the band of her shirt, and she stared him down with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Her expression was that of resigned aggravation as she rolled her eyes at his antics, slumping down to recollect herself after the kiss the two had just shared that left her flushed and breathless.

“If you’re just gonna be horny, don’t _scare me_ like that!”

Rinne nudged her head back up and stole another quick kiss.

“Nah, but I wasn’t kidding though? I was being serious. I want you to have my kids.” His hand that had been teasing at her top dropped itself back down to palm at her stomach while the other continued its task of massaging her hip, and while the contents of his speech may have been slightly vulgar, the tone in his voice was warm and thick with honey. “It ain’t possible right now ‘cause we’re both idols, and I ain’t gonna take that away from you but…” The pause between words left Aira with her breath caught in her throat as the two of them stared each other in the eyes. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you were mine, Ai-chan. And I want you to be mine till we both fall into the dirt dead on our feet.”

Aira was at a loss for words.

“Rinne-kun…” Rinne cut her off.

“I pretty much told my hometown to fuck off, so they’re not too eager on taking me back home anytime soon. Which means I gotta make my own home from here on out, right? I wanna do that with you.”

Aira knew from their years of dating that despite all appearances, Rinne was one cheesy motherfucker, and he loved to spring such honest statements on her out of the blue. They had been her proof of the honesty in his feelings during the early days of their relationship, and while they had both long since settled into their routine and feelings for each other, it didn’t mean that she cherished them any less. They always sent drums beating in her chest, filling her with warmth and heating her blood under her skin so that her shoulders and cheeks burned pink.

“I…” Her voice stuttered. “I don’t know if I’m ready to have kids anytime soon… but! But!” She untangled her arms from around his neck and held him at arms length by the shoulders. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes lit in a rare fire that was normally reserved for her idols alone. “You’re more stupid than I thought if you think you have to ask me that…”

Her next words were strangled, and she averted her gaze for them. “We’ve been each other’s home for a long time. I thought we both knew that.”

The silence between them was heavy, and with how long it took Rinne to respond to her words, Aira had begun to worry that she had maybe said something wrong. Overstepped her bounds maybe, or maybe that was a weird declaration to make… Rinne was her first ever boyfriend, and so sometimes she wondered if she was behaving in a way that someone’s girlfriend should be behaving. Not like she had any other references besides talking to her friends and reading shoujo manga.

“I–– Um.” She brushed her hair behind her ear, fussing with the hair and twirling it around her finger in an attempt to soothe her beating heart. “That’s just what I was thinking anyways, so––”

“I love you.”

Rinne’s words cut her off and she stared blankly at him while the cogs in her head grinded against each other in an attempt to work. His eyes were filled with serious adoration, a willingness to destroy the entire world for the small girl––no, woman––perched in his lap. He was in love and loved her. If he was a bee then she was his flower, bloomed and fragrant and beautiful. She was meant to be adored and it showed in her soft blonde hair, the way her cheeks squished when she giggled, the way her eyes lit up in excitement to tell him about the latest endeavors of the idol groups she loved so much. It was in the way she shyly kissed him on the lips when they were first dating and how now she told him that no matter their surroundings or what anyone else says, they are _home_. Their home is each other.

“I love you,” he repeats. “I love you so fucking much, y’know that? You’re the sweetest thing in the whole goddamn world. I dunno how the hell I ended up with a cutie like you in my life. That bastard of a god must've done right by me for once, I guess.”

Aira’s grip on his shoulders faltered, rapidly shifting between tight to loose and barely hanging on. There was no more hair to push back but she tucked air behind her ear regardless as her eyes shifted around. She kept peeking at Rinne’s face but the earnestness without his normal callous grin on his face was still always so embarrassing. She could never bring herself to face it without melting into his arms and hiding her face within them.

“You always say that...”

“That’s ‘cause it’s true, duh.”

The hand on her stomach pinched and she yelped, forced to look up at him and meet his eyes in her disgruntled response. His smug grin was back on his face in contrast to her displeased frown. The sweet and soft energy that had been in the air around them had quickly been dissipated in favor of this new––or perhaps old––feeling as if Rinne was going to pin her down any minute and take her apart piece by piece.

“You don’t believe me, huh?” His hand was back pushing at the hem of her shirt. Aira could already guess where this was going… “Guess I just gotta show you how much you drive me crazy then, got it.”

… Well, it’s not like she didn’t love him like this too, so it’s fine. She could indulge the man she had long ago decided she would give her all to.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my (new and shiny!) writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
